Parking
=Approaches to Parking on Campus= 'PERMITS '''are required to park on campus most of the time and parking is extremely limited, especially during day classes. See the Parking Operations & Campus Access Management (POCAM) office website for information about permits. *'BIKE 'to campus instead of driving. Bicycle registration is FREE and bike club membership offers a lot of benefits including discounts at local bike shops. *'BUS 'to campus instead of driving. Students and employees with a valid UNCG ID ride FREE on GTA and HEATbuses. Even if you don't live near a bus stop, you can drive to a shopping center and ride free from there: HEAT Route 71 stops at Friendly Center; GTA Route 1 stops at the Walmart on West Wendover Avenue; and GTA Route 2 stops at the Four Seasons Town Centre mall. PARTbus passes are sold in the UNCG parking office with direct service to/from Davidson County and Randolph County plus connecting routes west to Boone, east to Chapel Hill, and south to Asheboro and the NC Zoo. *'CARPOOL 'is another way to save money. If two people rideshare, each person saves 50%. If you don't know many people on campus who want to carpool, use your Novell username and password to log in and check out UNCG's secure online ride matching service. *'DECK 'permits are managed by wait list and are kind of expensive compared to regular surface parking lot permits. Might be worth the money though if you are willing to pay for the convenience of guaranteed parking on campus. Without a deck permit, pay by hour visitor parking is on a space available basis; no guarantee. *'EVENINGS 'after 5pm park free in regular spaces in Lot 7 accessible from Tate Street or Highland Avenue near Oakland Avenue. Remember that meters, handicap accessible spaces, and reserved spaces are enforced all the time so do not park in those spaces or else you could get a ticket or be towed. *'METERS 'are enforced all the time: 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. If you have pocket change and need to run into a building quickly then meters are great because a quarter (25 cents) will buy you 15 minutes. However, meters are not recommended for parking during classes because you can't count on a meter being available when you need it. The meter limit near most residence halls is 30 minutes. The meter limit near most classroom and administrative buildings is up to 2 hours. *'MOTORYCLES, MOPEDS, and SCOOTERS 'have designated parking spaces on campus. Do not park at bike racks or in decks. *'PARK & RIDE 'is the cheapest commuter permit. Park about a mile from campus at 1720 West Lee Street across from the Coliseum and ride a bus to campus Monday-Friday, 7am-7pm. To make sure you have plenty of time, plan to arrive 30 minutes before your first class. After 2pm you can move your car to campus and park in E lots. * '''REMOTE '''parking lots rarely fill up so if you have an A, B, C, or E permit, remember you can walk from Lot 1A behind Jack's Corner Mediteranean Deli near the intersection of Aycock Street and Oakland Avenue or Lot 1C at 1621 Spring Garden Street between CVS and Tahiti Tan. However, be careful not to park in Jack's parking lot or the CVS parking lot because you could be towed. * '''STREETS '''are an option for parking sometimes but not always. Oakland Avenue on the south side of campus near the railroad tracks has free parking with no time limit in designated spaces but competition for parking there is fierce. Forest Street, Highland Avenue, and Kenilworth Street have free 2 hour parking in designated spaces but these spaces are hard to get unless you just happen to be in the right place at the right time. Most neighborhoods near campus require a Zone 1 permit to park there. Never park on North Drive near the high rise residence halls (Cone, Grogan, and Reynolds) because that is a fire lane and the penalty is a $50 ticket plus tow. Be very careful because all streets are patroled by UNCG or City of Greensboro parking enforcement and you will get a ticket and/or be towed if you park illegally. * '''UNLOADING '''passes for use in designated spaces up to 30 minutes are free and can be picked up in the parking office. *'WALK 'to campus if you can. Walking is great exercise and saves money on parking too. *'WEEKENDS '5pm Friday through midnight Sunday park free in all C and E lots. McIver Deck is free up to 90 minutes noon Friday through midnight Sunday. Remember that meters, handicap accessible spaces, and reserved spaces are enforced all the time so do not park in those spaces or else you could get a ticket or be towed. *[http://www.wuag.net/ '''WUAG 103.1 FM ']broadcasts parking lot updates during peak morning commute hours Monday-Friday, 8am-10am. When parking on campus, remember that parking regulations are enforced all the time: 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year -- no exceptions! Never assume that it is ok to park illegally because you could get a ticket or be towed at any time. Don't take chances. If you are ever in doubt about where to park, call the parking office at (336) 334-5681 for assistance. .